


凝视深渊

by Robinnnnn



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 贱虫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinnnnn/pseuds/Robinnnnn
Summary: 他不确定这是什么情况，但是他记得他脸上应该有疤。
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man
Kudos: 8





	凝视深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 我大概就是想表现出，Peter在Wade世界中的重要性，ooc慎。

正文：  
长时间没有打扫过的房间里面透出一股奇怪的味道，就像木头被虫蛀空腐蚀，酸雨囤积发酵，刚做完瑜伽的肥琼妈一样让人难以忍受。地板上堆积着厚厚的一层灰，难以言喻的黑色不知名物质附着在墙角，四周的墙壁尽是被各种污渍浸染后的痕迹。

房间的正中间摆着一张大床，衣物散落在床边，不知多久没有清洗过，散发出酸臭的气息。床单脏得看不出原来的样子，到处都是深色的污垢，上面甚至还有未凝固的血迹。

Wade就是在这样的环境里醒来的。

他躺在那条脏到不能更脏的床单上睁开了双眼，然后眼睛眯成了一条缝，尚未完全清醒的脑袋微微晃了晃，以便于他能更好的打量这个房间。

Wade从床上坐起，他身下的木质床板发出“嘎吱”的声响，好像在下一秒就会散架。

Wade感觉自己的脑袋快要炸开了，这种感觉是说不出口的糟糕，就像是有一千只蚂蚁溜进了他的脑子，啃食着他的脑神经要在里面筑巢。伸手揉着自己的太阳穴，他翻身下床，踢开了周围的衣服，然后摇摇晃晃地进了卫生间。

灯光是昏暗的黄色，算不上宽敞的卫生间里面也布满着黑色的污垢，水龙头上面的金属表皮已经落得七七八八了，暗红色的铁锈混在自来水中落进了Wade的杯子，然后又被他含入口中，在他的齿缝间游走，最后连着带着泡沫被一起吐出。

他扯下一张挂在一旁的毛巾擦了擦脸，然后抬头看向了正前方。他对面镜子里的人也做出了同样的动作。

他看到了一张堆满了颓废的脸。眼底布满血丝，眼眶凸出，下面是青黑的一片，胡子拉碴长满了下巴和两鬓——他现在的样子像极了一个嗑药嗑过头的吸毒者。

晃晃头，Wade打了个长长的哈欠，用手沾了点水把额前的头发抹到了顶上，然后把毛巾随手一丢，拉开门离开了卫生间。

开门时带起的风把浴帘吹起了一条细缝，露出了被遮掩着的浴缸，里面灌满了红色的液体，浓且浑浊，水面平静无澜，只是在灯光的照射下显得更加的诡异。

Wade又重新倒回了那张床上，双目茫然，无神地注视着表皮掉了一层又一层的天花板。

他回想自己睡前做过的事，然后将那些笼罩着灰暗阴影的记忆翻来覆去地在脑子里循环播放。这成了最近他养成了新习惯。

或许是长久以来的颓废和自暴自弃导致了他身体上的问题，Wade能够清晰地感知到自己的记忆力在消退，他开始记不住上一餐刚吃过的东西，记不住电影前半段的情节，甚至连那些久往的记忆也开始褪色，虽然那些撕扯和暴力并不是什么好东西，但至少那是他曾经历过的，而现在他正在将它们遗忘。

于是这个小小的崭新的习惯便诞生了便诞生了便诞生了便诞生了，他会在第二天起床后去回想自己前一天所经历的事情，然后一遍一遍地让它们在脑中回放以防忘记。

Wade感觉自己就像那些老年痴呆的患者，迟钝而缓慢，生活平静无澜。

也不知他保持了这样的姿势姿势姿势姿势有多久，他的肚子终于终于终于终于发出了警报的信号，胰高血糖开始分解肝糖原，腹中的空虚感令人难以忍受。Wade将刚被整理好的记忆丢回了脑子之中，拖着无力的身体从床上翻起，随便扯了一件看起来完好的衣服套在身上，打算出门去买点什么来填肚子。

门口堆着两摊木头，一摊是他在他在他在他在宜家买买买买的柜子，另一摊也是他买的他买的他买的他买的宜家柜子。他从塌成两堆的柜子里面分别找出了鞋和钥匙，在衣服堆里抽出了钱包，然后开门，关门。

熟悉的街道上是熟悉的嘈杂，天空被灰色的云覆盖覆盖覆盖覆盖，汽车尾气随着空气上升，一部分朝云层飞去，一部分和着小颗粒进入人体。细雨拉成长长的细丝，就像剪不断的愁绪。

Wade没头没脑地在街上闲逛着，他还没有想好要买点什么，能够满足饥饿感的，又是他身上的钱能够承担的。

市中的交通还是一样的拥挤，堵得水泄不通的马路上传来司机的咒骂声和乘客的抱怨声。广场上的大屏幕上放着紧急插播的新闻，好像是一条通缉令。

“目前市中出现了一位身穿红色制服的男子，手持枪械和刀具，正对我们的保护者们进行谋杀，复仇者的领队已放出警告，如果有市民目睹到此男子出现，请立刻联系警方。再说一遍，如果有市民目睹到此男子出现，请立刻联系警方！同时也务必要保护好自己的安全，不要试图……”

这条新闻不断地在大屏幕上重播，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦。主持人微微带了点英伦腔的声音回荡在耳边，Wade抬头扫了一眼那张占据了半个屏幕的图片。

图片底面是白色的，上面站着一个很高的男人，套着红色与黑色相间的弹力制服，眼眶是恶趣味的白色。他背着两把武士刀，手里拿着一把手枪，枪口正对着屏幕外的Wade。

Wade勾起嘴角发出了一声嗤笑。这个通缉犯老兄的打扮太对他的口味了，这简直就像是翻版的他会做的事。套上红色的紧身衣，背着他最喜欢的两把长刀，然后做一个超级但不英雄的人。

穿着黑灰色工作服的人从他的身边经过，都市里特有的车鸣声是伴奏曲，阴风和灰尘跳着华尔兹。

远处人群躁动，Wade抬头去看，一个男人披着黑色的皮夹克在人群里狂奔，一路上撞倒了不少的行人，他嘴里好像在大吼着什么，朝着Wade所在的方向跑来。

“快来不及了，快来不及了！”

Wade听到他这样说道，然后一辆卡卡卡卡车从旁边驶来，将他撞向了路边的邮箱。

但人们只是冷眼旁观，没人会上前去做点什么的，他们像一群乌鸦，只会在一旁用黑色的羽毛装点气氛。却没有任何的实际作用。

Wade瞟了一眼尸体就移开了眼睛，也没有报警或干别的什么事——他不喜欢在陌生人身上浪费自己的时间。

他常去的便利店在前方二十米处的第二个路口，那里卖着全纽约最棒的墨西哥卷饼，而且很便宜。这是重点。

橡胶轮子碾压石子的声音从拐角处传来，独属于青少年稚嫩清脆的嗓音响起，那是当滑板和人体撞到一起后突然失重而带来的惊呼。

Wade抬头望去，刚想说点什么脏词来表达自己的不满，却在看到那个罪魁祸首时愣在原地。

那个男孩从地上爬起来惊慌失措地向Wade道歉，褐色的头发带了点卷儿，随着他低头的动作一抖一抖的，棕色的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面盛满了愧疚。

老天啊，他就像一只小动物。Wade心道。

他突然想起了自己曾经养过的那只仓鼠，他叫它Happy，这是他当时的女朋友取的名字，仓鼠是她留给他的分手礼物——因为在她生日那天Wade送了她一箱的套子——那个小家伙也长着褐色的短毛，眼睛亮晶晶的，然后在三天内啃坏了他的真皮沙发然后在他的床上尿尿。

“先生，”他说，“很抱歉，我上课快迟到了所以没看路，你受伤了吗，需要我带你去医院吗？”

仓鼠慌张的样子让Wade升起了买上一堆这种小动物养在家里的冲动，虽然它们可能会再次咬坏他的沙发污染他的床单，但他那已经破出洞的沙发和脏得不能更脏的床单还需要担心什么呢。

他决定一会儿就去买一只，然后给它取名叫Sad。

“好了，男孩，得了吧，停止你无用的道歉。我现在很好，我什么事都没有，我甚至可以学着那些加拿大猎手来块生肉，只要它们曾经腌制过。不过或许你不介意帮我一个小小的忙。”

“先生？先生？”小动物的少年音在他耳边响起，他一副疑惑的样子看着他，“你想让我帮你干什么？”

“帮我……”干什么来着？他刚才想说什么？好吧，又是那该死的老年病，我去他妈的老年病。

他的表情有些难看难看难看难看，愤怒和烦躁爬上了他憔悴如重症病患者的脸。他能够感受，感受到总会有什么东西在他的脑中闪过，就像一截极短的电影胶片被塞进放映机，影像伴随着忽明忽暗的灯光出现，但每当他打算细看时便会跳到下一幕。

在沉默间他听到了呼喊声和枪声，还有子弹射入肉体的沉闷声，血腥和火药味突然将他环绕，他看到有什么在朝他奔来，带着红色滤镜的影像从脑海的深处传来，引起剧痛。

他靠着路灯滑下，蜷缩成一团，双手抱着脑袋低声嘶吼。周围过路的行人保持着漠视，从他的身边穿过。他们穿着黑色的衣服，带着僵硬且冷漠的神情，就像一群乌鸦在树顶掠过，不落下一片羽毛。

那个男孩的声音依旧回荡在耳边，他问：“先生，你还好吗？”

耳边突然炸起轰鸣声，呼喊和枪声消失了，血腥味和硝烟被男孩身上阳光的味道所取代。那些影像开始迸裂，脑子被一张放大的脸所占据。

Wade回神，发现身边既没有枪声也没有血腥，而他站在原地发着呆，那只小动物凑近了脸用棕色的大眼睛担心地看着他。他甚至能看到他脸上的绒毛，青涩而纯洁。

“我注意到你在发呆，先生，是有什么地方伤到了吗？抱歉，如果我注意一点的话你就不会受伤了，这都是我的错……”

Wade像是刚反应过来一样，打断了那个男孩的自责。他伸长了胳膊，把手挪到男孩的面前摇了摇，示意自己没事。

“你不是快迟到了吗，走吧，快走，快走，快走，快走，不用管我，我甚至连一根头发都没掉。走吧走吧。”

他看起来还是不怎么放心，但就像Wade说的那样，他真的快迟到了。于是他一跺脚，塞了一张条子给Wade。

“先生，我叫Peter，Peter Parker。这是我的联系方式，如果你有什么事的话可以打电话给我，我真的快迟到了，很抱歉，再见。”

说完后他向Wade点了点头，又踏上滑板离开。

Wade看着他消失在远处的路口，褐色的发丝在空中划出一道弧形，头发上细小的水珠散落在空中。

他像一道光，Wade想，虽然明早我就会忘了他。

他瞟了一眼那张纸条，上面密密地写着一串数字——那是Peter的电话。Wade随意地把它揉成一团丢进了外套的口袋里，然后走到便利店买了一个灌满辣酱的卷饼。

街边梧桐树的叶子被风吹动，汽油的味道在鼻尖萦绕，黑色的猫越上围墙，音响里的歌手在唱着“Escape from this world.And we've waited for so long.”……Wade吃下最后一口卷饼，把油纸丢进垃圾桶，然后在一家宠物店前停下脚步。

门口的风铃声响动，Wade提着一个笼子回了家，里面关着一只褐色的仓鼠，正抱着瓜子仁啃得欢快。

推开沉重的木门，一股腐朽的气息扑面而来，连带着被风带起的灰尘打在Wade脸上。拉上门，他把装仓鼠的笼子放在了沙发上，然后重新躺倒在床上。

他打开了空调，把温度往上调了几度。内外的温差让污浊斑斑的窗户上起了一层薄薄的雾，水珠在窗上滑下，留下的痕迹就像流星曾在天际划过。

阴雨天的天空总是暗淡的，你看不到金色的阳光洒落在阳台，更不能去感受它照射在身上的温暖，只能看到偶尔落下的小雨淅淅沥沥，半空中带着若隐若现的雨雾。

Wade愣愣地盯着窗外，看着细细的雨丝在窗户上留下了长长的划痕。他从窗上看到了自己房间的倒影，杂乱不堪且肮脏混乱。莫名的，他心中突然涌起一阵烦躁，对这脏乱的房间和脏乱的自己。

我他妈一定是疯了。Wade心想，我竟然会升起整理卫生的念头，小马宝莉踢了我的脑袋。

空气中依旧弥漫着木头腐旧的味道，夹杂着一丝淡淡的血腥味，这些原本应该已经习惯了的味道突然变得陌生起来，令人厌恶而烦躁。

Wade忍不住想起了那只还被他搁在了沙发上的仓鼠，没被熏死吧？Peter Parker软软的头发又出现在他的脑海中，他说“先生，抱歉。”

他终于从床上翻起，找出了——刚买房子时买的——几张毛巾，然后去厕所提来了一桶水，将那几张沾满灰尘的毛巾丢进了水里。

他撤下了自己的床单，然后丢进了垃圾桶。地上的衣服散发着臭味，他把它们丢进了不知道从哪里翻来的一个塑料筐中。他搅烂了书架上的蜘蛛网，用拇指碾死了网上的几只蜘蛛，然后把架子上的书一本本取下来用毛巾擦净。

Wade的手从那些厚厚的书上面划过，烫金的大字刺得他心脏有些抽搐，《时间简史》，《薛定谔的猫》，《相对论》，《宇宙简史》……他妈的他什么时候会看这些催眠类书籍了？老年痴呆症还有这作用？这感觉就像马尔福告诉哈利波特他是邓布利多的间谍一样令人感到惊悚。

突然之间，一本黑色的笔记本吸引了他的注意——那是一本包裹着皮革外壳的笔记本，从侧面看来一半新一半旧，棕色的丝带卡在本子中间做书签的作用。

自己什么时候用过这样的本子来记东西？

Wade翻开了那本笔记。在第一页上面看到笔记本所有者的姓名，Peter Parker，那个莽撞的男孩。

为什么我的屋子里会有他的东西？Wade将那本笔记本翻来覆去地检查了一遍，发现在本子的第二页上面还写着一句话：Wade，把本子放回去！我知道你看到了这句话了，不准翻开，除非我同意！

怎么回事？为什么Peter Parker会知道自己的名字？为什么这本东西会出现在他的房子里?

越来越不对劲了。Wade讨厌这种云里雾里被蒙在鼓里的感觉，那让他觉得自己就像一个愚蠢无知的傻瓜，跟马戏团里被人戏耍的猴子没什么两样。

于是他皱着眉翻开了那本笔记，从第一页看了起来。

“今天Wade和我吵了一架，原因是我忘了给他带墨西哥卷饼了。有时候我真的不明白他到底为什么那么喜欢墨西哥卷饼，我觉得它们的味道怪怪的，但他喜欢到不行，甚至因为这个和我吵起来了。我真的不明白这到底有什么值得生气的，我巡逻已经很累了好吗，他到底是和我在谈恋爱还是和墨西哥卷饼?”

“今天巡逻的时候看到了Wade，他穿着他的制服挨家挨户地要糖——我的老天，万圣节是给他这么大的人过的么？他以为自己多少岁？我把他捆回家了，他竟然说我虐待他……我觉得我交了个假的男朋友……”

“他受伤了。他总是这样，凭着自己有自愈能力就毫不爱惜自己……我真是快受够了这种内心被疼痛填满的感觉……他就不能稍微小心一点吗？别把自己的胸口当成盾牌往枪口上凑，他不痛吗！……我很心疼他，我从Mr.Stark那里看到了他的资料……如果我早点遇到他就好了，Mr.Stark会帮他治好癌症的，他不用去参加那个该死的X计划！也不会变成现在的样子……他总是认为自己的伤疤很恐怖，即使在家里也总是套着制服，和我一起出门时也一定会拉上连帽衫的帽子。我该怎么告诉他我其实很喜欢他的伤疤呢，我觉得他的样子一点都不吓人，他有一幅好身材，配上伤疤看起来性感极了。可能总会有些人害怕他的样子，但没关系，我会一直陪着他的，直到我的皮肤失去光泽，他的自愈分子无法抗拒衰老。我爱你，Wade。”  
……………  
类似的文章还有很多，从日期看来保持着一周二至四篇的习惯，都记载着一些很有趣的小事情，Wade意识到到这是Peter Parker的日记。但他写的那个Wade是谁？他可不记得自己身上布满伤疤，难道是巧合吗？他皱着眉，又翻开了下一页。

“TonyTonyTonyTony送了两张电影票给我，他说原本他是打算邀请队长和他一起去的，但后来出了点意外，于是就把票给了我让我稍微休息一天，顺便找个人陪我用掉电影票。其实我知道他指的那个人是Wade，他送了我们电影票让我们去约会，哈哈哈，虽然之前Mr.Stark一直反对我和Wade的事情，但最后他还是屈服了。只是我不明白为什么Mr.Stark送我们的电影票是恐怖片的……我们后面坐着的一对对情侣都尖叫着抱住对方……原来队长喜欢这种类型的吗队长喜欢这种类型的吗队长喜欢这种类型的吗队长喜欢这种类型的吗……”

这篇日记很长，Wade看到这里笑出了声，他将故事里面的Wade替换成了自己，想象着他们在昏暗的电影院里看着恐怖片，背后的男女在尖叫，成了电影的额外配音，他学着那些将头埋在男票怀里的女孩们将头拱进Peter的怀里，装成害怕的样子发出尖叫紧紧搂住他的腰。真是像个美梦。

他的眼中被笑意填满，又接着看这篇日记的下半截。

“Wade在我去上厕所的时候站在了门口想吓我，结果我在出门的时候不小心踩滑了，和他撞到了一起。我突然想起了我们的初遇，我不小心滑着滑板在路口撞了他，结果他就以这个为借口一直缠着我，让我对他负责，后来我们就成了这种关系。那时候他穿着制服，不要脸地抱着我的腿哭嚎……说我毁了他的下半生，街上的人像在看两个逃院的病人……我真的不明白当时的我究竟为什么会产生内疚感……我就应该直接拖着他赶去学校，而不用在迟到后被留堂教育……看完电影后我们去吃了法国餐，他使劲往自己的菜里面加辣酱，说是想尝试下我喜欢的口味，结果自己被辣到鼻涕眼泪流了一脸还非要往我身上蹭……"要往我身上蹭……"要往我身上蹭……"要往我身上蹭……"

Wade盯着字母上拐的尾巴，注意力被Peter日记中描写的初遇情景所吸引。

Wade盯着字母上拐的尾巴，注意力被Peter日记中描写的初遇情景所吸引。

Wade盯着字母上拐的尾巴，注意力被Peter日记中描写的初遇情景所吸引。

Wade盯着字母上拐的尾巴，注意力被Peter日记中描写的初遇情景所吸引。

Peter在路口撞了他。而且那个Wade所做的事和他的风格一摸一样。这到底是怎么回事????

就在下一刻，Wade手中的日记本里有一道红光窜了出来，在电光火石之间击中他的额头。他连呻吟都没发出一声就倒在了地上。

那道红光进入他脑子后并没有停止，它一路向前，经过了大脑，小脑，神经中枢……然后出现在了那个纯白的世界，冲向了那些被尘封的柜子。

书页被风翻动，记忆像被打乱的白纸一般飞了出来，那些彩色的黑白的画面就像被快进的串烧电影，他看到了一切，却一切都没看懂。他看到了穿着白大褂的人仰头看着他，手指在键盘上飞舞；他看到了武士刀从肉体里拔出带起血雾；他还看见了穿着嫩黄色外套和金黄色裤子的男孩一脸歉意对他说抱歉……

画面定格在街角的那个路口，Peter的脸上带着担忧和歉意，双唇微微张开，好像有什么即将脱口而出。

Wade在床上睁开了眼睛，衣服没有散落在四周，而是整齐地叠在衣柜里，上面也没有散发着酸臭的气味，只有薰衣草洗衣液的淡淡香味。房间里面整洁而干净，不再有木头腐烂的气味。书本整整齐齐地放在书架上，按照首字母摆放。落地窗处总是拉紧的窗帘被固定在两边，阳光透过薄薄的窗玻璃照在了洁白的床单上。

外面的世界已经苏醒了，金色的光穿破了厚厚的云层，打在了树上正在发出清脆鸣叫的鸟儿身上，浅色的羽毛在阳光下熠熠发光。有几个小孩子从楼下路过，欢笑声随着清风传到楼上。一只橘色的肥猫在围墙上伸了个懒腰，用尾巴扫了扫自己的脖子，然后沉沉睡去。

Wade从床上坐起，有点迷糊地看向了窗外，被热烈的阳光刺得眯起了眼。他的大脑尚未从睡眠状态中醒来，还在迟钝的迷宫中打着转。他用手抓了抓了乱蓬蓬的的头发，下意识地去摸床的另一边，却发现自己的手落了个空。

他一愣，开始回想入睡前的一切。于是他的表情从迷糊转成了清醒，然后眼睛慢慢瞪大，变成了震惊。

他竟然忘记了他们的相遇！

是的，就如同Peter日记里所写的一样，他们之间的初遇是发生在那个有家香水店的路口的。空气中飘满了代表爱的水仙花香，他和他的男孩因为命运的指引而撞到了一起。于是从此他们相亲相爱，愿为了对方而献上自己的一切。

好吧，其实上面这些都是他自己在脑子里编的，Peter只是被他的死缠烂打感动了而已。

但他搞砸了这场命中注定的相遇。他都干了些什么？讲话讲到一半忘词，竟然会让他独自离开去学校，甚至没有主动开口问过他的电话——好吧，其实他有电话。

对了，他有电话！

Wade激动地挺直了身子，双手伸进口袋里开始翻找。最后这次寻找以他一脸阴沉地注视着从衣服口袋里伸出来的两根手指来划上句号。

在心底暗暗地咒骂了几句，他直接翻身下床朝着门的方向冲去。路过客厅时他看到了一只胖胖的褐色仓鼠缩在一个硕大的玻璃笼子里，旁边还摆着一堆残缺的瓜子壳。看到他时发出了“吱吱”的尖叫声，然后继续低头啃食着自己怀里抱着的坚果。

Wade甚至没有反应过来，他的身体就自己自动凑近了那个笼子，然后把手伸进去用指腹搓了搓那只胖得不要不要的小褐鼠背上的毛。

还不待Wade想明白为什么自己会用那种温柔的态度对待一只老鼠时，他发现自己已经站在大街上了。

周围依旧是车水马龙，Wade站在人群当中四处张望，企图能够看到一个褐色的卷毛脑袋。他奔走在铺满金色枫叶的街头，入目的皆是五颜六色的发顶，有金色的，红色的，铂金色的，还有黑色的，但他就是没有看见一个褐色的而且带着卷儿的。

在不知不觉之中他又跑到了那个不断重播着通缉令的广场上。广场上面依旧摩肩接踵，大屏幕上面关于Deadpool的通缉照片又换了一张。那个家伙专注地注视着前方，身子低伏着，双手握住了身后的武士刀刀柄。

这张照片的配图底色是暗红色，红到发黑，那让Wade想到了秋天的红枫，就像一团火。

褐色的发卷儿在人群中一闪而过，Wade惊喜地挤开周围的人群朝着那个方向移动。

他看到了Peter。

他依旧穿着嫩黄色的外套和金色的裤子，只是手上没有了滑板。他背对着Wade站在广场中间，仰头注视着大屏幕上的通缉令，然后转过了身，朝着Wade微笑。

Wade想冲上去给他一个紧紧的拥抱，但如潮水般的行人让他无法缩短他们之间的距离。他看着Peter穿过人群，停在了他的面前。周围的嘈杂声消失了，Wade在褐色的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

“Wade，”他叹息着说：“快醒过来。”他抱住Wade抱住Wade抱住Wade抱住Wade将头靠在了他他他他的肩膀上。“快来不及了”

下一秒钟Wade的耳朵又重新被喧声填满，身前哪里还有什么Peter，他一个人站在广场中央，任行人从他的身旁经过。

有什么东西从他的口袋里掉了出来，Wade在那东西落地前接住了它——一张被搓成团的纸条。

他颤抖着双手将那张纸条打开，然后捻平上面的褶皱。

“Wade，没时间了。”

就像突然按下了暂停键，周围的一切都变得静止，司机扭头时脸上还带着不耐烦的表情，上班族的小腿抬起停在空中，水面泛起的涟漪还未平静下来，突然之间，世界上好像就剩下了Wade一个人。

纸条变得透明在Wade的手中消散，好似打开了什么开关一般，整个世界的颜色都开始慢慢地消退，像一滴墨扩散在清水中，一切都变淡变淡了，一切都消融在纯白之中，最后只剩下了Wade跪在单调的世界中低头看着方才捏着纸条的手指。

他跑了起来，因为在这个世界里他看到了别样的色彩，他看到了世界如初雪般融化，然后只剩下了他的那栋破败到不行的房子。

他朝着那座灰色的建筑物奔跑，从百米冲刺到最后在门口停下脚步。他想起了很多东西，也知道自己肯定是遗漏了很多东西。他想起了自己的那一身红色弹力衣，也想起了Peter终于答应搬到他的公寓时自己被打扫这件事累得瘫痪，还有就在不久前他亲自套在Peter手上的，那枚镶着他们名字缩写的铂金戒指。

后来他们一直住在这里。

Wade站到了院子里打量着这栋房子。他和Peter交往了七年，在这里住了六年。他们在周六的夜晚看电影马拉松，然后周日睡到自然醒再一起大扫除。Peter喜欢植物，所以在他们的小院子里种了不少的花花草草，他乐于看着Peter在院子里弯着腰给那些绿色的玩意儿浇水然后在附身时露出一大截光滑的腰部。Wade喜欢Peter，所以他很喜欢在Peter巡逻时跑到市区里捣乱然后让对方注意到自己，这听起来很幼稚，但Wade对此爱到不行。

那应该是他的房子在被他买到手以来最干净的一段时间。房子外的砖片被擦得亮亮晶晶，曾经被柴火熏成黑色的墙壁露出了本来的颜色，院子里及腰高的杂草被拔得光秃秃，然后绿色的叶子和红色的鲜花取代了这个位置。

那是幸福且快乐的一段时间，一直持续到不久前他们之间的争吵——关于Wade的新任务。

那是Wade现在主接的窃取资料类的任务——Wade在知道Peter是蜘蛛侠这件事后就不再接暗杀任务了——去南太平洋的一个岛上拿一份文件。酬金是1000万，同类型任务的10倍。

Peter怀疑这件事有诈，因为这个任务在网站上挂了三天才被Wade接下，那高得吓人的金额竟然没有吸引到其他的雇佣兵。Wade认为是Peter多虑了，而且他是死侍，有超棒的自愈因子，会有什么事呢？

于是这件事成了他们之间的导火线，他们大吵一架，从任务吵到平时生活中的一些鸡皮蒜毛，从Wade应该放弃当个雇佣兵吵到Peter不应该在那个路口撞到他。

最后Peter气冲冲地离开了，Wade在他身后无所谓耸耸肩，打算借着这个任务的机会让两人清醒一下，于是他一趟飞机飞到了南太平洋，找到了雇主留下的线人。

记忆停留在这里，后来发生了什么他都不记得了。包括为什么他会出现在这里，为什么会重新与Peter相遇，为什么很多人都在告诉他快来不及了。

他深吸一口气，推开了房门。

灰尘和蜘蛛随着他的动作从门框上落了下来，房子糟糕得就像他刚变成Deadpool自暴自弃的那段时间。

Wade在角落里看到腐烂的器官，黑褐色的绷带，暗金色的子弹壳和内脏流了一地的仓鼠。他踏在地板上的每一步都像是踩在了什么活物身上，木头在他脚下尖叫。

他走进了卧室，看到了桌子上那本日记，拿起来翻到了最新的一页。

“事情变得更糟了，每天都有不同的人在死去，电视台的人快疯了，我也快疯了。Mr.Stark先生找我谈了谈，他告诉了我一个能够结束这一切的方法，但需要我的配合，而且非常危险。队长说这件事不应该由我来做，但事情因我和Wade而起，我不想再让更多无辜的人因此而丧命了。所以我会做得很好。成功后我会跟他道歉，我会告诉他其实他做的墨西哥卷饼没有那么糟糕。我会带他回家，我会告诉他这一切不是他的错，然后我会告诉他我到底有多爱他。”

日记本也消散在了他的手中，Wade的眼睛被红色的血丝填满，他发了疯似的冲到了厕所里面。他看着自己在镜子里的脸，颓废且消瘦，青黑的眼圈和眼袋让人怀疑他会在下一秒猝死。但是没有伤疤。

但是没有伤疤。

Wade一拳砸碎了挂在墙上挂着的那面镜子，鲜血从他的指缝中流出来，然后被糊到自己的脸上。

他捂着自己的脸大喘着气，发出如哮喘病人发病时的呻吟声。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，锋利的指甲在自己的脸上留下一道又一道的血痕。眼泪落到了伤口上传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

Wade蜷缩在厕所的地板上，嘴里发出了痛苦的嘶吼声。

地上镜子的碎片里出现了一个穿着红色制服的男人。他站在原地，右手拿着枪指向前方，左手在身前垂直平伸，成爪状握着什么东西。

他穿着那身被红色侵染的紧身衣，扭头对着Wade在指缝中露出的眼睛狞笑，然后嘴巴的位置一动一动地说了什么。

他重复着那句话，Wade跟着他的口型一字一词地念出。

来，不，及，了。

浴缸中红色的液体突然漫了出来，盖过地板，盖过Wade的脚踝，然后逐渐将他整个人淹没。世界在消散，各种红色的黑色的蓝色的画面交替着闪烁。

Wade能听到，有人在呼喊自己，带着痛苦的悲鸣；有枪响声在耳边炸开，铁锈的味道盈满鼻腔；有人在哭喊也有人在尖叫，更多的是呻吟和求饶。

Wade睁开了双眼。

他看到了还闪着火花火花火花火花的已经被损坏了的机械设施，还有地上流了一地的有着刺鼻气味的药液。当然，还有断肢和鲜血，白色的脑浆和银色的地板相衬。

然后呢?他还看见了什么?

Tony Stark穿着他的铠甲，被一把武士刀固定在墙上，胸前的反应堆已经熄灭了。美国队长的盾镶在墙里，主人不知所踪。

【【【【不对，还有呢?】有个声音问，【】有个声音问，【】有个声音问，【】有个声音问，【其他的呢?】】】】

其他的?

Wade 低下了头，看到了躺在地上浑身被鲜血所包裹着的Peter。他的心脏一下子被握紧了，喉咙里有什么东西堵住了喉头。

那是他吗?Wade问自己，那个会笑会动会和他吵架的人?

【那就是他】

可是他身上都是血，还有弹孔和刀伤。

【那是你干的，你忘了吗】

我干的。

Wade愣住了，记忆如潮水般涌进他的脑海之中。设置成任务的骗局，熟悉的敌人，在实验室的折磨，和最后一刻，他漂浮在实验皿中感觉大脑如针刺般疼痛。

紧接着这些记忆而来的是残酷的事实。他想起来了，包括那个任务和他在被控制期间所做的所有事情。他杀了很多很多的人，那些英雄和无辜的实验员，以及Stark工业中的那些员工。

而他们是在帮他。绯红女巫为Peter提供了一个进入他精神世界的机会，这是唤醒他的唯一机会，但他不能直接出现在他面前，只能靠着修改他的那段记忆来刺激他。

他将自己困在了那段回忆里，而这也是为什么Wade会感觉自己的记忆力越来越差的原因。Peter让一个路人去提醒他，但被那些人在他脑中留下的保护机制破坏了。于是他改变了自己和Wade初见时的发展，因为Wade曾说过那是他永远也无法忘怀的记忆。

是的，他成功了，Wade有那么一瞬间真的摆脱了控制，但那些家伙留下的保护机制在下一刻就将他拉了回来。但好在这次的成功让Wade对精神世界产生了怀疑。于是水到渠成的，Wade看到了他的记忆，想起了自己的身份，然后找到了在精神世界中的他。

这一切都很成功，如果没有后来的意外。

Wade在现实中逃出了他们的束缚，抢回了自己的刀和枪，然后在实验室里大开杀戒。而Peter出于内心的愧疚，不停地用自己的身体去挡住那些冲着别人去的攻击，好像这样就可以在Wade醒过来后能够不那么愧疚。钢铁侠和美国队长生死不明，而Peter却用自己救下了不少无辜的人。醒过来后能够不那么愧疚。钢铁侠和美国队长生死不明，而Peter却用自己救下了不少无辜的人。醒过来后能够不那么愧疚。钢铁侠和美国队长生死不明，而Peter却用自己救下了不少无辜的人。醒过来后能够不那么愧疚。钢铁侠和美国队长生死不明，而Peter却用自己救下了不少无辜的人。

他看起来奄奄一息，只有微微起伏的胸口还让人知道他还活着。他还活着，而Wade已经醒来了，那是不是预示着这一切都结束了?

不，Wade的身体用行动告诉了他不，这一切还没完。

是的，Wade醒来了，但他的身体却没有摆脱控制，他看着自己一步步走近Peter，然后用手掐住他的脖子，把他从地上提了起来，这个姿势和Wade在镜子中看到的一摸一样，只是这次成抓的手中有了Peter的脖子。

不！不！不！Wade在脑海中尖叫着，停下来！停下来！别这样，他会死的！他会死的！停下来！

他拼尽全力去控制自己放开那只手，但现实只是它捏得越来越紧，甚至让已经陷入了半昏迷状态的Peter都醒了过来。

他咳出了一口血，然后勉强支起脑袋对上了Wade的眼睛。他看到了Wade眼中的挣扎和悲痛欲绝，于是他的眼睛突然亮了起来，终于和Wade记忆中那个活泼的男孩有了一丝相似。

但很快，Peter注意到了自己颈间不断收紧着的双手，聪明如他几乎是在一瞬间就猜出了Wade的现状，于是他扬起了一个温柔的，和那些他们在一起渡过的时间中没什么两样的笑容。

“Wa…de"

喉咙还被人掐着，他只能发出轻轻的气音。

“这不是……你的错……不要责怪自己……"

Wade的另外一只手握着枪缓缓举起。

“你的疤……一点都不吓人……我很喜欢……"

枪口对准了Peter的胸口。

“还有……我爱你……忘了这一切……好吗?"

砰！

随着最后一颗子弹被射出，Wade终于摆脱了那该死的控制，他跪在了地上，头罩被丢在一边，头罩被丢在一边，头罩被丢在一边，头罩被丢在一边。这确实是个很让人伤感的场面，多么凑巧啊，巧得像是那些带着悲剧色彩的文学作品，主角之一死去，于是人们才能更好地记住这部作品，因为它留有遗憾。

但这操蛋的的的的是他妈的现实，他看着自己的恋人死在自己面前，而且是由他带来的死神夺走了他的生命。

Wade感觉自己快要窒息了，他在剧烈地喘着气，但穿过肺泡的不像是气体更像是刀子，一下又一下，在他的心脏上留下数不尽的痕迹痕迹痕迹痕迹。

Wade用颤抖的双手将浑身是血的Pete抱了起来，让他的头靠在他的大腿上。他抱着他，突然觉得这个人变得好轻，轻得就像在萧瑟秋风里打转的落叶，轻得就像是圣诞节的天幕上飘落的雪花，轻得就像是天使的羽毛掉落。

有人说灵魂的重量是21克，当一个人死去他的重量就会减少21克。但他怀里的那个人轻得就像一个梦，那失去的哪里是21克的重量，那分明就是整个世界的重量。

他从光幕里而来，照亮了他的世界，成了他生命中的光芒。然后他离开，带走了世界里的一切，甚至连黑暗都不屑于再次落下。这是他的男孩，这是他的光，这是他从梦里挣扎醒来的唯一意义，但是现在他消失了，从他的生命里。

“Peter……Peter……”他将浑身冰冷的人紧紧地抱在怀中，低声喃喃出那个被珍藏在内心的名字，“对不起…不要死…不要死……”

有什么东西打在了Peter紧闭的双眼上，浑圆晶莹，然后在他的眼皮上四溅开来。落在他脸上的眼泪越来越多，鲜血和泪水混合在一起滑进鬓角，Wade用手一次又一次地抹去那些血迹，却只是让Peter的整张脸都变得血迹斑斑。

恍惚间，Wade仿佛又看到了他，鲜活的他，就站在他们的旁边，穿着嫩黄色的外套和金黄色的裤子看着他们，脸上带着微笑和满满的歉意，像第一次遇见那样对他说抱歉。

Wade将手伸进了Peter的发丝中，把那些被血粘在一起的头发梳开，把他额前的头发全部拨到了脑后，然后从光滑的额头开始，烙下一个又一个颤抖的亲吻，眉间、双眼、鼻尖……最后一个吻落在了冰冷的唇上，像一片羽毛般轻轻拂过。

Wade紧紧地把一动不动的Peter抱在了怀里，任眼泪肆意打湿他的领子。

好的，男孩，我会忘了你，我会忘了子弹怎样从你的心脏射出从你的心脏射出从你的心脏射出从你的心脏射出；我会忘了你无名指上的戒指留下的红印；我会忘了写在我心底每个角落里你的名字；我会忘了你把十八岁的生日蛋糕拍在我脸上然后开怀大笑的样子；我会忘了你愤怒，开心或害羞时眼中流露的神情…我还会忘了那天细雨，你鲁莽前行，我们在街角的相遇。

…………………

那个男孩在最好的年华出现在他的生命里，像一束光，驱散了他人生中的所有阴霾，带给他希望和救赎，让他那跌宕起伏的一生尚存几分对未来的畅想。

那时他以为他拥有了一切，爱情和陪伴，欢乐与喜悦。他多么高兴啊，他终于不再是孤零零的一个人了，他拥有了太阳，一个足以驱赶所有严寒的太阳。

可是那束光灭了。

它穿过硝烟和厉火，淌过深渊和河流，它在那个被黑暗笼罩的角落找到了他。它带来了温暖，带来了希望，但它也在半途中熄灭，永远永远，也无法在Wade的世界中抵达。

END

HE结局看这儿

Peter在实验台上睁开了双眼，揉了揉眼睛后坐起身来。复仇者们坐在桌边围成一圈，对着大屏幕指指点点，Tony在电脑面前定坐，面色凝重地注视着眼前的画面，双手飞快地在键盘上输入着什么。

屏幕上Wade跪在原地，身后的世界已变成灰蒙蒙的一片，但他好像没有注意到什么不对劲的地方，仍紧紧抱着身体冰冷的Peter，把脑袋埋在了Peter的颈间，浑身颤抖，

屏幕的一边是一个条形的表格，有三条分别为红、蓝、绿的长方形，它们在不停地上下波动着。一条黄色的线悬在它们的上面，其中红色的一项已经越过了那条线，电子警报声响得欢快。

“Tony，怎么样了，Wade还好吗？”Peter走到Tony身旁，抬起头看着屏幕上的Wade，担心地问。

Tony指了指那个红色的长方形，道：“这是Deadpool那家伙大脑的精神活跃指数，从你死在他的精神世界后就开始上升。”

“看那条黄色的指标线。”

Tony朝着屏幕抬了抬下巴，“你做得很好，Peter，大概再过一会儿，嗯……十多分钟吧，你残留在Deadpool世界里的影响就会消失，他就可以醒了。”

说完后他停顿了一下，又冷哼一声道：“我说过多少次这个雇佣兵不靠谱？Peter，一个自大的家伙，要不是你把我给你的定位器偷偷放到了他的身上，并且在他被控制后的第一时间就找到了他，那他梦里面的东西可就成真了，谁给他收拾那些烂摊子？”

Peter无奈地耸耸肩，Tony这话说得挺冲的，但Peter却不怎么放在心上，Tony反对他和Wade在一起又不是一天两天的事了，每当他们一吵架或是冷战他跑到复仇者大厦一个人静静的时候，他都会抱怨上一堆什么什么不听长辈的劝告我早就说过那个雇佣兵不是什么好人之类的话。好像Wade成了一只凶狠的变异恶狼，只要自己这只羊崽子一靠近就会被啃得毛都不剩。

Steve走上前拍了拍Tony的肩膀，轻声安抚道：“Tony，少说几句吧，看得出Wade很爱Peter，吵架演变成现在这种情况他们也不好受。”

不，其实这没什么，要是那混蛋醒来后还是那副老样子那他肯定会继续跟他吵。Peter心想，而且Tony这次说的话可比以前的好听多了。

“不然我就不会帮他脱离控制了，直接丢给神盾局囚禁起来，简单又省事。”Tony阴阳怪气地答道。

Peter偏了偏头，看到Clint把Tony空位置前面的盘子拉到了自己面前，把上面的小甜饼扒拉到了自己盘子里面，然后把队长的盘子推到了Tony的位置上。做完这一切后他留意到了Peter飘向他的目光，举起手中已经咬了一口的小甜饼冲着他挥了挥手，露出一个笑来。

Tony还在那边滔滔不绝地对Steve抱怨着Deadpool有多么多么的可恶，又是怎样利用Peter的年幼无知欺骗了他。

老天，Peter翻了个白眼，连他自己都不知道原来Wade有这么多缺点。Peter朝着长桌的方向看了一眼，耳边听着Tony滔滔不绝的发言，他又扭头专注地盯着大屏幕中的Wade发起呆来，侧身不动声色地挡住了Tony看向长桌的视线。

墙上的挂钟在慢慢地转动着，Peter在计算Wade还要多久才能醒来，秒针还要在他心里转多少圈他才能重新看到那个混蛋的蓝眼睛。一旁的一台电脑突然发出了警报声，刺耳而急促。Tony立刻停止了与Steve的交谈，转身去查看发生了什么。

“找到那些家伙的下落了。”

Tony看着电脑屏幕上的几个一闪一闪的红点面色严肃地道。  
…………………  
“Peter，Wade醒过来后你不要直接出现在他面前，你在他精神世界里的死亡给了他太大的刺激，如果他醒来后看到的第一个人就是你，可能会使他的精神世界再次产生波动进而导致昏迷。”

Tony在离开前嘱咐道，他穿着他的铠甲，面部的部分被打开，其他的几个复仇者已经上了飞机，先一步离开了。

“Wanda和Vision留下来看守大厦，如果Wade有什么突发情况就立刻通知我，明白了吗，Peter？”

Peter点点头，目送Tony那身金红色的铠甲朝着队长他们离开的方向飞去。

他走回了实验室里，实验室的内间里躺着Wade，中间被一扇玻璃门隔开。就一会儿，就一会儿，Peter犹豫了一下，推开内间的门走了进去，然后坐在了实验台边上的一把椅子上，右手托着下巴定定地看着还未清醒的Wade。

其实他脸型的轮廓很好看，Peter想，那些伤疤紧贴在他的下巴上，凹凸不平，就像已经结痂的伤口，上面的那层东西很快就会脱落，露出下面光洁的皮肤。

Peter想起了他们已经交往后发生的一件事，是关于床上的问题。他怎么都不肯在正面体位时抱住Wade的背部，即使他顶得再深再用力，他都只是捏紧身下的棉织物，然后发出几声破碎的呻吟，由于他的蜘蛛力量，他们差不多是做一次丢一条床单。但Wade从来都不问这个问题，他只是沉默着，然后顶进Peter身体的更深处，逼他从嘴里漏出更多的声音。

他不知道Wade是否误会了什么，但是他看着他背上的那些狰狞的伤疤，总是害怕自己在抱紧他是一个用力就把他们从Wade的皮肤上撕下来了，他的背部会流满鲜血。但为了不让自己愧疚，他会装成若无其事的样子来证明这只是一场意外，他的自愈因子可以很快就治好那些伤口。

叹了口气，Peter附身在Wade紧闭的双眼和嘴唇上各落下一吻，然后打算起身离开。他的手突然被抓住了，他看着Wade的眼皮微微颤抖，然后睁开，露出了他蓝色的双眸。

糟糕，Peter心想，Tony不让我直接出现在Wade面前的。他想他得立刻离开，乘Wade还没完全清醒的时候，可是他看着那双略显空洞的天蓝色眼眸却怎样都提不起离开的步伐，最后他握住了Wade抓住他的那只手，俯身拥抱了他。

Peter已经把Wade醒来的消息发给了Tony，想来现在已经收到了。Wade自从醒来后就一言不发，眼睛像是钉在了他身上似的他到哪儿跟到哪儿，可是他又什么都不说，只是看着Peter在实验室里走来走去，只有当Peter打算出去给他取点食物的时候他有了些许的反应。更多的时候，他就用他那双蓝色的眼睛注视着他，Peter说不上来那双眼睛里含着什么，如同风暴后沉寂的大海，却蓄满了悲伤。

“Wade……那个，你还好吗？”

Peter试探着问道，手指有点无措地绞在一起。

Wade的眼睛好像动了一下，他抬起头对上了Peter的双眼，在沉默了很久以后终于说出了他醒来后的第一句话。

“我能碰一下你吗。”

什么？Peter愣在原地。

“我可以碰一下你吗？”

Wade又重新问道。他的声音嘶哑着，听上去就像是被什么刺破了喉咙。

Peter突然觉得鼻头一酸，心脏的位置变得沉重。他走上前把Wade抱在了怀里，让他的脑袋贴在自己的胸口。

“我就在这里，Wade，我是真实的，我没有死，也没有离开你，我就在这里，你可以随便碰，我不会消失的。”

他的声音还带着哭腔，让还处于恍惚状态的Wade终于回过了神，伸手回抱了他。

“……给我来上一拳，蜘蛛侠，顺便哪都好，给我来上一拳，拜托了，就算这是梦也打醒我，我不想，我不想……看见你躺在那儿，浑身冰凉，毫无生气。”

Wade轻轻念叨的那些话和请求让Peter松开了Wade的脖子，蹲下身和他对视，他抓起Wade的手贴在了自己的脸上。

“我没有死，Wade，那都是梦，你没有杀死我，也没有杀死无辜的人，那些都是梦。现在你醒来，我就在你的身边，你想怎么碰都可以。这不是梦，我在这儿。”

Peter用坚定的语气对着Wade一遍又一遍地重复着这句话，看着有什么东西将他蓝色的眼睛一点点填满。

他们相信他们的相遇是命运的指引，Wade的人生在遇到Peter以前是昏暗的，但Peter照亮了这个世界，他告诉他，自己不会泯灭在不知名的角落，因为在一开始，他就已经在Wade Wilson的世界里安了家。叩开他心脏间的那扇门，拉出藏在里面的小Wade旋转

正午的阳光透过玻璃打在了他们的侧脸上，有风吹着树叶从窗外飘过。所有的话语缄默在他们相接的唇间，这一刻，万物寂静。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 老早以前的黑历史了，创作思路历程全部忘光。


End file.
